1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for changing the timbre of a stringed instrument that is played with a bow by bringing out the upper harmonics in a set of sympathetic strings, making them more audible and shortening the period of their vibration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sympathetic strings have been added to stringed instruments of the violin or viol family, tracing back to European baroque instruments such as the viola d'amore, the viola bastarda and the baryton. When the sympathetic strings on such instruments are tuned to a fundamental frequency or to one of the harmonic overtones of the main strings, they are set into harmonic vibration when the main strings are plucked or bowed. The sympathetic strings do not materially affect the timbre of the instrument as they transmit substantially the same bundle of harmonics that set them into vibration. The sympathetic strings, however, increase the length of the sound, continuing to emit a sustained tone even after plucking or bowing is stopped or fingering is altered. This results in a muddy, dissonant collection of sounds, which insofar as known, none of the prior art instruments provided an effective way to dampen.
In all or most instances, the sympathetic strings on prior art instruments are attached to the sound board (i.e, face). Such attachment may likely affect the resonance of the sound board and alter the tone of the main strings. In those instruments where the sympathetic strings are located on the inside of the sound box, they are difficult to reach for tuning. None of the instruments, insofar as known, have more than twelve sympathetic strings as they lack space for any more. While one sympathetic string will produce a certain amount of effect, a chromatic octave of twelve is the minimum required, and more strings, as disclosed herein, are even better.